


Are They Really Rivals?

by azayaka7



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azayaka7/pseuds/azayaka7
Summary: Kyuhyun said he hates Choi Siwon, but Donghae and Hyukjae have different ideas.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Are They Really Rivals?

**Author's Note:**

> My first WonKyu fic and it’s short. Suddenly thought of this idea at 4 am and finished writing in one hour. Is it any good? I’m waiting for your thoughts on this short fic ^^

“You know how Kyuhyun always said he hates Siwon?”, Hyukjae said, earning Donghae’s attention, who was focused on doing their maths homework.

“Uh, yeah?” Donghae answered half-heartedly while writing the answers in his book.

“Just look at them. Do they even look like rivals?” Hyukjae pointed towards the table opposite of them. Donghae stopped writing and looked behind him.

Siwon was resting his head on his arms on the table, while looking at Kyuhyun and asking him questions. Kyuhyun was sitting beside him while doing his work, all the while responding to Siwon’s questions. They were in the library so they talked in whispers, and it looked like they were speaking nonsense to each other, with the way Siwon kept chuckling and poking Kyuhyun’s cheeks, earning a glare from Kyuhyun. There was close to zero space between the two of them.

Donghae turned back to Hyukjae. “... They really don’t look like rivals. More like…”

“...lovers flirting.” Hyukjae finished Donghae’s line.

——————

It was the exam period and most of the students stayed back after school to study, and Hyukjae and Donghae were one of the students who stayed back— well, mostly playing because the two of them kept playing the Uno card Hyukjae brought from home instead of studying. There were few students in the classroom, some studying and some playing like them.

The corridors were especially noisy with the girls’ laughters. Kyuhyun was sitting at his table, focusing on doing the maths questions in his book. He didn’t really mind the noisiness since he’s the type to focus more in noisy surroundings. The seat beside him was empty, as if he was waiting for somebody to come and study together with him.

The girls in the corridors laughed again and Siwon came into the classroom, immediately making his way towards Kyuhyun and stood in front of his table.

“Hey Kyukyu. How do I look?”, Siwon asked cheerfully, with a hint of laugh.

Kyuhyun let out an exasperated voice and stopped writing “I told you to stop bothering me, Choi Siwon—“, he looked at Siwon directly and saw a hairpin on Siwon’s bangs, holding his bangs at the right side of his head. 

Siwon snickered and said “Do I look cute?” 

Kyuhyun went quiet and did not respond, and that made Siwon puzzled. “What? Just say that I look cute!”

Kyuhyun turned back to his books and continued focusing on the workbook. The way Kyuhyun ignored his question made Siwon puzzled. Siwon immediately moved to sit on the seat next to Kyuhyun and asked him why.

Hyukjae who was playing Uno saw the whole exchange, and nudged Donghae to look at Siwon and Kyuhyun. 

“Don’t you think Kyuhyun looked a bit… sulky?”, Hyukjae whispered to Donghae.

Donghae nodded and looked closely at Siwon and Kyuhyun. Siwon was sitting next to Kyuhyun and facing him, his face full of worries. He was asking Kyuhyun questions with a low voice but Kyuhyun didn’t react to any of his questions, and Siwon looked confused and sad.

Donghae exchanged looks with Hyukjae. Hyukjae shook his head, expressing that he did not know what was happening.

Kyuhyun suddenly stood up and walked out of the classroom. That left Siwon puzzled so he immediately stood up and chased after Kyuhyun. Donghae and Hyukjae who saw that exchange got confused as well.

“... Should we go see?” Donghae asked and Hyukjae nodded. They both stood up and left the classroom quietly, trying not to gather that much attention. They saw a glimpse of Siwon’s back at the end of the corridor and followed him. They were worried if the two of them were going to fight for real.

Hyukjae and Donghae reached the end of the quiet corridor. The space was a bit secluded and there was nobody around. It was originally quiet since no one really used it. They were searching for Siwon and Kyuhyun and heard voices from beside the unused lockers.

“Kyukyu, why did you run off?” Siwon asked. There was no answer from Kyuhyun. Siwon sounded worried and he urged Kyuhyun for answers.

“... This.” the sound of hairpin being removed from hair is heard “... is it from those girls?”

“... Yes. They were playing around and said my bangs have grown long so they pinned it into my hair.” Siwon answered.

Kyuhyun did not answer and that made Siwon get more anxious.

Hyukjae and Donghae were hiding at the opposite end of the lockers to eavesdrop. They were worried that Siwon and Kyuhyun might start fighting soon and were prepared to jump out to stop any sparks of quarrel.

They heard whispers from Kyuhyun and Siwon and then silence, again. Hyukjae was getting worried so he asked Donghae to stay beside the lockers so he could go check Siwon and Kyuhyun’s conditions. One second later he came back and pulled Donghae away from the quiet corridor. His face was pale but a hint of blush was visible on his cheeks. Donghae was puzzled but he just let Hyukjae pull him away until they reached their seats in the classroom.

“What happened??? Did they fight???” Donghae asked after they returned to their seats.

Hyukjae was still in shock and he was quiet, so Donghae waited until Hyukjae came out of his shock. Not too long after, Siwon returned to the classroom, with Kyuhyun in tow behind him. Siwon wore a proud and happy face, while Kyuhyun walked behind him while covering his face with his own bangs, but a hint of red flush was visible on his face and neck. Siwon gathered both of their items into their respective bags and took them, and the two of them went home.

Now, Donghae is a slow person, but that? He understood what happened and looked at Hyukjae, who in return looked back at him.

“Did they… kiss behind those lockers?”, Donghae asked in a whisper. Hyukjae covered his blushed up face with his hands and nodded weakly.

“... Kyuhyun was jealous of those girls’ hairpin on Siwon’s bangs… or something like that.” Hyukjae whispered, all the while still covering his blushing face. “Ugh… I saw them kissing…”

That caused Donghae to laugh out loud, earning glares and hushes from the people inside the classroom.


End file.
